Anata no koe
by MukoseiNa
Summary: "… Sauve-moi ! " Ces simples paroles suffisent à écrire toute une histoire. Notre histoire. Même au plus profond des ténèbres, je parviendrais à faire en sorte que tu en émerge de ton gré. En ce lieu ou seul la puissance règne, je te ferais rencontrer la douceur. En ce lieu pavé de haine et de douleur, je te ferais découvrir mon sourire. J'arrive. " Attend-moi. "


Je viens vous présenter ma toute nouvelle fiction ! J'y ai mis beaucoup de cœur, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Ce récit est un UA et est un peu OOC , Yaoi !

**« … Sauve-moi ! »** Ces simples paroles suffisent à écrire toute une histoire. Notre histoire. Même au plus profond des ténèbres, je parviendrais à faire en sorte que tu en émerge de ton gré. En ce lieu ou seul la puissance règne, je te ferais rencontrer la douceur. En ce lieu pavé de haine et de douleur, je te ferais découvrir mon sourire. J'arrive.** « Attend-moi. »**

* * *

**Prologue**

_Que fais-tu ici ? _

**J**e n'ai jamais songé à m'échapper. Au fond de moi j'ai toujours su que ce lieu était inébranlable. C'est ma prison personnelle, de même que mon enfer dont personne ne peut m'extirper. Ce lieu si sombre et si triste, je m'y suis fait il y a déjà longtemps. Mes yeux pourpres se sont habitués à l'obscurité qui y règne et m'y sens bien. C'est chez moi. En dehors de ces quatre murs, malgré ce que l'on croit, tout le monde me connait. Nous sommes tous pareil en ce lieu délimité par des barrières. On se reconnait, on s'entre-aide. _J'aurai bien aimé que ces paroles soient vraies_. La vérité est que même en dehors de cette pièce, on se méprise tous. On cherche qui est le plus fort, le plus important. Derrière ce masque de paix se cache un véritable mépris. Le sang, l'odeur de mort, la peur … Nous connaissons tout ça, cela résume simplement le récit de notre existence. Je suis aussi ainsi, de ce fait nous nous comprenons tous. C'est pour ça que je reste ici.

_Que veux-tu dire par « je suis aussi ainsi » ?_

**M**a famille a été décimée. Le sang, l'odeur de mort, la peur … J'ai baigné dedans et je n'en suis pas encore sorti. Je me souviens très clairement de ce jour. La face lunaire étrangement écarlate que j'observais avec neutralité, du sang sur les mains, me rappelait qu'avant j'étais blanc, lavé de toutes reproches avant de devenir rouge. Coupable. Mes larmes étaient également rouges ce jour-là. Elles se mêlaient au sang de ma famille tuée de ma main. Ou plutôt de mes yeux. Ce jour-là j'ai compris que quelque chose, quelque chose de mauvais, s'était immiscé en moi. Les autres n'ont pas tardé à le remarquer aussi.

_Tu veux dire que tu es un enfant maudis ?_

**J**e ne suis pas plus spécial que les autres, Ici. Je suis juste plus dangereux. Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont je dois être fier, contrairement à ce qu'Ils me disent. J'ai peur. Peur de ne plus pouvoir me maitriser comme cette fois-là avec la lune comme seul témoin. Mais aucun moyen n'est bon pour m'arrêter. Le seul possible étant ma mort. Mais ils refusent. Aucune échappatoire n'est possible.

_Tu sais quel est leur but ?_

**P**our eux, je suis comme un trésor inestimable. A défaut de ne plus avoir de famille, donc plus de descendance ayant _mon regard_, ils cherchent La personne parfaite. Je ne sais pas qui est cette personne, mais elle semble avoir un lien quelconque avec moi. Ils veulent trouver plus puissant que moi-même encore. Ils veulent créer un être infâme. Comment vont-ils en arriver à ce résultat, je ne le sais point. Mais s'ils y mettent autant de volonté c'est que c'est faisable.

_Qui est tu exactement ? _

**J**e ne comprends pas.

_Qui se cache derrière cette âme blessée ? _

… … …

**U**n jeune homme … triste, je crois. Mais je n'ai plus la force de me soucier de ce que j'étais avant. Aujourd'hui je suis celui qui méprise les autres et marche sur leurs cadavres. Je suis … Misérable. Regarde, ma voix tremble ! Je ne sais même plus à quel rôle interpréter. En vrai je suis bien faible, mais Ils ne m'autorisent pas à l'être ! Je suis ce que je ne suis pas !

_Pourquoi pleures-tu ? _

**J**e pleure … ? Ah, mince. Tu as vu ? Je ris de mes pleurs ! Tu dois penser que je suis fou. Je le suis.

_Je te connais plus que quiconque. Dis-moi cette phrase qui torture tes lèvres._

**T**u es le seul à qui je fais tellement confiance.

« … Sauve- moi ! »

_Tu es un être isolé de ceux qui le sont déjà. Tu es Sasuke Uchiha, le monstre. Cependant je ne te demande plus qu'une chose : Attend moi. _

* * *

Je n'aime pas trop écrire de long chapitre, mais je fais un effort ! :D Il y a beaucoup de mystère mais on a quand même une petite idée du contexte. Je peaufinerais ceci au cours des chapitres, pas d'inquiétude ! Et souvenez-vous, les motivations d'un auteur sont les commentaires qu'il reçoit, même si ça ne fait pas tout ! S'il vous plait, reviews et merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
